My Sweety Idol
by mizuke forever
Summary: Stttttt... kami backsreet karena...


"Cih lihat semua majalah ini? Semuanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Iya sampai hari ini Sasuke-kun tetap jadi topik utama. Iya, tak masalah dia terlampau tampan sih hihihi..."

"Diam kau Hinata! Sebenarnya kau itu dukung siapa hah?"

"Kyaaah! Dia memang tampan lno, lihatlah!"

"Ck Karin, dia memang lemah terhadap cowok tampan."

"Tenten apa kau juga..."

"Oi oi tenang No, aku mah netral orangnya."

"Sialan! Netral itu berarti tak mendukung pihak manapun baka!"

"Hehehe ya begitulah..."

"Hentikan cengiran anehmu itu! sekarang dimana Sakura?"

"Oh iya mana Sakura-chan dari tadi aku tak melihatnya."

"Bukankah tadi dia pamit duluan ke base camp?"

"Iya tadi aku juga dengar dia bilang begitu."

"Lalu mana anak itu sekarang?"

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: SasuXSaku**

 **Warn: Typo!, AU, OOC, EYD acak-acakan!, bhs. Vulgar, 18++, lemon, DLDR, RnR etc.**

 **My Sweety Idol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Mizuke Forever**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka yang sedang berbicara adalah teman satu grupku, aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dibalik ruang ganti ini. Lalu apa yang kulakukan disini? Tentu saja...

"Ah... Sasuke-kun pelan-pelan ah~ kuh mohon ukh... Nanti yang lain dengar aah..." lorongku tengah disodok nikmat oleh Sasuke-kun, pria yang tadi sempat dibicarakan oleh teman-temanku. Pria yang tengah melejit ketenarannya ini adalah kekasihku.

"Itu bukan urusanku hn."

"Ah-apah katamuh ukh ten-tu sajah akan jadi urusanmuh kalau sampai keh-tahuan ah!" aku mencoba memperingatkan, tapi Sasuke-kun tak peduli dan malah mempercepat pompaannya.

Sasuke-kun melepaskan kedua kakiku yang sebelumnya menggantung dikedua lengannya. Aku lega karena dari tadi merasa pegal dengan posisi seperti ini namun kuakui rasanya nikmat.

Kakiku telah menapaki lantai dan sedang mencumbu mersa bibirnya yang seksi. Aku sangat menyukai bibir seksi Sasuke-kun, rasanya dingin namun akan menghangat saat kulumat terus menerus tanpa henti. Sasuke-kun menghentikan lumatanku ugh! Sial!

"Lumat juga kejantananku Sakura." uh suaranya seksi sekali... Dan membuat pipiku memerah sempurna. Aku harus melumat kejantanannya? Hihihi tentu saja!

Ini bukan hal pertama untukku, Sasuke-kun memang suka saat kejantanannya kumanjakan. Aku segera mensejajarkan diri dengan selangkangan Sasuke-kun, penisnya masih tegang padahal sudah klimaks, tapi 'mana mungkin puas hanya dengan sekali keluar.' hihihihi itu kata-kata Sasuke-kun. Dia itu sangat suka seks dan ukh! Aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan suka.

Kepalaku maju mundur seirama kudengar Sasuke-kun mengeram tertahan, aku tersenyum dalam hati merasa senang! Sangat senang karena Sasuke-kun mau jadi kekasihku dan membalas perasaanku.

Sasuke-kun adalah artis pendatang baru namun pamornya langsung melejit kemana-mana bahkan sudah terkenal diluar negeri kanca asia dan barat. Benar-benar hebatkan pacarku ini hihihihi, Sasuke-kun satu Agency Management denganku. Ngomong- ngomong soal diriku, tentu saja aku sama seperti Sasuke-kun namun bedanya aku idol grup sedangkan Sasuke-kun soloist dan actor. The Star Charm adalah idol grup yang digawangi olehku, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Karin.

Pamor kamipun tak kalah melejitnya dari Sasuke-kun, kami disukai banyak orang dan para lelaki tentunya hihihihi.

"Cukup Sakurah..." nafasnya memburu. Aku suka nafasnya yang memburu itu.

Sasuke-kun kembali menarikku berdiri dan mengecup lembut bibirku, namun ketika mau kulumat, Sasuke-kun menghetikan ciuman kami dan membalikan tubuhku. " membungkuklah." titahnya lagi.

Aku masih memakai pakaian pentasku, kemeja putih tanpa lengan telah terbuka semua kancingnya, bra pink-ku berada diatas dada, dasi berpita merahku telah hilang entah kemana, rok full rampel kotak-kotak berwarna merah 10 cm diatas lutut kini tersingkap ke atas bokongku, celana dalam pink-ku terselip menyamping dan sepatu boot panjang sebawah lutut satu-satunya atributku yang masih sempurna pada posisinya. Meski penampilanku sekarang kacau balau namun sangat erotis apalagi ketika kumelihat Sasuke-kun dari kaca yang kembali memasukan penisnya dari belakang ukh! Birahiku semakin memanas.

Berbanding terbalik denganku, Sasuke-kun masih lengkap dengan pakaian rapihnya. Dia hanya mengeluarkan kenjantanannya saja. Ugh! Ini tidak adil!

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Kyaaaa Sasukeh-kun~" Sasuke-kun menghujam cepat lorongku aaah rasanya antara perih dan nikmat!

Ugh! Kecepatan yang tiada tara ini sungguh nikmat! Aku mencapai batasku ah! " a-akuh emph ah Sasuke-kuunn!" klimaksku saat Sasuke-kun masih melajukan nafsunya membuatku mendapatkan triple klimaks! Ooh aku suka ini.

"Kyaaaaaah!" Sasuke-kun menghentak keras dan secara bersamaan spermanya menyembur kencang dirahimku. Aah terasa hangat sekali.

Aku terhuyung saat Sasuke-kun melepaskan sarangku. "ah!" untungnya Sasuke-kun memelukku sebelum aku terjatuh.

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, Sama-sama." ugh! Apa cuma aku saja yang berterimakasih?

"Teman-temanmu masih ada disana?"

"I-iya," aku gugup ketika tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke-kun memasukan kejantanannya.

"Hn? Apa kau masih belum puas?" ugh malunya Sasuke-kun mempergokiku, pipiku kembali memanas. "eh! Eh? Ti-tidak kok!" sanggahku kelabakan.

Dia balas memperhatikanku mata kelamnya bergriliya dari atas sampai kebawah kakiku.

"Cepat rapihkan pakaianmu."

Aku mengangguk, "baiklah Sasuke-kun."

"Dan keluarlah."

Mata emeraldku melebar, "a-apa katamu? Ti-tidak mungkinkan Sasuke-kun, disana masih ada teman-temanku!" sanggahku lagi. Kalau ketahuankan bisa gawat!

"Tenang saja aku yakin tidak akan ketahuan, kau keluar dengan tenang seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun." uwooh! Yakin sekali pacarku ini! Aargh mana bisa aku berikap biasa-biasa saja setelah dia memasukiku dengan kejantanannya yang besar itu! ukh aku saja masih gugup setengah mati berharap tidak ada yang masuk kesini.

"percaya saja padaku kau hanya perlu sedikit berakting." dia itu menyemangatiku atau mengejekku sih? Jelas dia tau aku ini penyanyi bukan aktor sepertinya.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar!" ujarku riang berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

"tunggu dulu."

"Hm apalagi Sasu-" Sasuke-kun kembali mengemut bibirku, tak lama, "hn, buat mereka pergi juga."

Akupun mengangguk, "aku mengerti Sasuke-kun."

Aku keluar dari ruangan ganti dan mereka tampak terkejut.

"Lho? Sakura-chan daritadi disitu?" aku gugup saat Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan.

"I-iya, aku habis ganti baju."

"Kok lama sekali Jidat. dari tadi kami datang sudah 35 menit dan kau masih memakai pakaian perfom-mu. " Ino melirik jam tangan roxy-nya. Ck dia bertanya bagai seorang detektif saja. Astaga! Benar aku masih pakai baju perfom, aduh bagaimana ini? sudah ketahuan berbohong! Aku harus apa? Tak mungkinkan kukatakan yang sebenarnya!?, bisa mati mendadak semua rekanku ini.

Semuanya menatapku serius. "ugh! a-apa sih? A-ku aku hanya ketiduran kok!" bohongku lagi. Masa bodo ah, mau percaya atau tidak yang penting sudah kukatakan.

"Hmph, bhuaahahahahaha... Kau tertidur diruang ganti baju? Pantas saja rambutmu seperti singa," si karin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ugh! Orang yang paling suka mengejek dan mentertawaiku tapi berkatnya semua jadi ikut tertawa, segera jari-jariku merapihkan rambut. "hahahahaha ciri khasmu sekali Saki," bahkan Tenten sampai memegangi perutnya.

Ya! Kuakui alasanku memang super duper konyol dan itu kebohongan untuk melindungi Sasuke-kun!

"Untung kau tidak tertumpuk pakaian kita Jidat, kalau iya, kau bisa mati konyol! Hahahahah..." Ino tak kalah heboh dia sampai memukul keras pundak Tenten.

Hinata memang tak seramai yang lainnya saat mentertawaiku tapi air matanya sampai menetes, saking menahan untuk tidak tertawa keras. Disini dialah yang paling feminim dan menjaga kesopanan. Hm tidak juga deh, aku juga kok! Iya, meski terkadang liar. Hanya liar didepan Sasuke-kun hihihihi... Oh iya Sasuke-kun!

"E-etoo apa kita tidak temui Kakashi-san?" pertanyaanku membuat tawaan mereka mereda.

"Hufh, baiklah ayo segera kita temui Kakashi-san, aku sudah lelah mau cepat-cepat tidur." Karin beranjak dari sofa diikuti Tenten dan Ino. Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya... "ayo Sakura-chan kok masih disitu?"

"Ah iya Hinata." aku tersentak saat melangkah, ada cairan yang melintas diselangkanganku. Aku membeku, i-ini... Sperma Sasuke-kun! "ada apa Sakura-chan?" Hinata mendekatiku, ga-gawat!

"A-aku mau ganti baju dulu Hinata!" aku cepat kembali keruang ganti lalu berganti pakaian dan jangan lupakan celana dalam! Kyaaa hampir saja tadi aku keluar tanpa celana dalam! Berkat cairan kental Sasuke-kun aku jadi sadar, ternyata selangkanganku tanpa perlindungan.

Aku kembali melihat Sasuke-kun, dan sedang menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. "jadi kau tertidur ya?" dia terkekeh geli. Ah bahkan Sasuke-kun ikut menertawakanku ugh!

Hubunganku dan Sasuke-kun backstreet. Itu dikarenakan persyaratanku, semua personel The Star Charm tidak boleh memiliki hubungan status alasannya untuk menaikan pamor. Sedangkan Sasuke-kun mengaku tetap single didepan publik meski tak ada perjanjian yang sama denganku pada pihak management.

Tentu saja masih single! Diakan pacarannya denganku hehehe... Sasuke-kun memang pengertian sekali kan?

Ya seperti inilah hubungan kami aku tak masalah dengan semua ini meski terkadang ada kalanya ingin berteriak 'Sasuke-kun itu adalah pacarku' pada semua orang, tapi aku harus pada komitmenku.

Lagipula aku cukup senang dengan hubungan ini. Apalagi hubungan kami sangat intens hihihi...

"Maaf Kakashi-san aku telat datang tadi ganti baju dulu." aku jadi orang terakhir yang memasuki ruangan Kakashi-san. Dia adalah manager The Star Charm.

"Ck Jidat! Lama sekali kau datang, apa kau tidur diruang ganti lagi?" Ino menyikutku. "ugh! Aku sudah minta maaf Ino-pig!" sanggahku cepat.

"Sudah-sudah tak apa Ino-chan..." itu suara bass Kakashi-san, dia memang selalu membelaku hihihi.

"Bukan begitu Kakashi-san nanti jadi kebiasaan!" ugh! Suara judes si Karin. Bola mataku memutar bosan.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka, sikap mereka ini tidak dalam artian sebenarnya. "ugh! Baru digituin aja bibirnya sudah maju 7 senti, aku bercanda Jidat!" kekeh Ino sambil merangkulku.

"Iya profesional dong Saki! Hehehe..." Karin mencubit pinggangku dan berhasil membuat yang lainnya tertawa termasuk aku.

"Baiklah sepertinya keadaan sudah kondusif, bisakah kita mulai?" pria itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Ha'i Kakasih-san!" jawab kami serempak.

.

.

.

Malam tiba semuanya sudah tertidur hanya aku saja yang masih terbangun, sebenarnya aku juga lelah mengingat baru saja pulang mataku juga sudah 1 watt sepertinya.

Aku menyelinap keluar dari base camp. Lalu menuju gedung sebelah tempat Sasuke-kun tidur hihihi. Sudah 3 bulan semenjak jadi kekasih Sasuke-kun aku melakukan aksi terlarang ini. Tidak setiap hari juga sih,

Aku seperti menyelinap ke asrama laki-laki saja. Digedung 1 adalah base camp yang diperuntukan untuk artis/aktor laki-laki. Sedangkan di gedung 2 adalah base camp untuk para artis kaum wanita. Nah seperti asrama kan khu...khu..khu...

Hore aku berhasil menyelinap!

Dibase camp inipun sama ketatnya 'tentu saja ketat kalau sampai ada penyusup kan bisa gawat!' oh benar juga innerku pintar sekali...

Aku berjalan santai menyusuri lorong. Aku melihat orang-orang yang ku kenal, itu kan...? Naruto, Sasori, Deidara dan Neji. Mereka juga salah satu pentolan dari agency ini. Akatsuki memang selalu melahirkan orang-orang yang bertalenta besar.

Mereka tak mengenaliku hihihihi... Ini berkat saran Sasuke-kun yang menyuruhku menyamar jadi officeboy dan yatta berhasil!

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar Sasuke-kun aku langsung masuk. Sasuke-kun sedang duduk dikasur king-nya dan ada laptop dipangkuannya. "kau terlambat 15 menit." ah selalu saja seperti itu aku kan mempertaruhkan nyawa agar bisa sampai kesini!?

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk berdiri saja disitu?" ugh! Sebel deh kalau sudah mendengar kata-katanya yang dingin itu. aku mendengus.

Segera kulepaskan pakaian officeboy-ku berserta topinya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke-kun. Aku memakai linggrie yang baru saja kubeli setelah pulang konser tadi sore dan kuharap dia menyukainya.

Dadaku diremasnya, "ah! Ssshhh Sasuke-kun~"

"Kau sangat cocok dengan linggrie sialan ini." sudah kuduga dia menyukainya.

Kupautkan bibirku di bibirnya ah! Kecapanku disambut. Sasuke-ku memindahkan laptop-nya dan aku mengantikan posisi laptopnya. Ugh! Aku sempat cemburu pada benda kotak itu.

Aku mengangkang lebar dan rapat padanya, disela ciuman kubergumam. "Sasuke-kun kau menegang umph..." Sasuke-kun tak membiarkan bibirku lepas.

"Ini karena linggrie sialanmu!" geramnya. Hihihi terimakasih linggrie sialan! Sasuke-kun melumat habis mulutku. Kecapannya begitu seksi ooh~

Sasuke-kun memerosotkan diri jadi berbaring, aku yang berada diatasnya mulai digesek lembut olehnya. Ia meremas kedua bokongku dan membuat kedua alat vital kami saling bergesekkan. "oh! Sasuke-kun aah~"

Tak bertahan lama Sasuke-kun menyamping hinggaku berbaring disampingnya.

dia menghentikan kegiatan erotis kami. "aku masih ada perkerjaan, kau bisa tunggu sebentar kan?" aku mengangguk setuju meski dalam hati agak sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi daripada kau menganggur kau bisa coba alat ini," aku menaikan alis ketika Sasuke-kun membungkuk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ini masih baru dan rencananya mau kupakai dalam permainan kita nanti." aku tersentak. Aku tahu benda itu, i...itu alat matrubasi untuk wanita kan? Vebrator. "ta-tapi Sasuke-kun-"

"Aku tahu ini yang pertama dalam permainan seks kita. Jangan takut dan gugup kau boleh mencobanya sekarang."

Vebrator itu menggesek tepat dipermukaan kemaluanku aah! Rasanya nikmat juga. Sasuke-kun telah mengesampingkan linggrie-ku dan ujung vebrator-nya mulai masuk.

"Akh!" pekikku kencang, bentuknya seperti penis namun ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari kepunyaan Sasuke-kun, vebrator itu mulai menggeliat di lorongku ooh~

"Kau menelan semuanya Sakura." bisik seksi Sasuke-kun saat menjilati telingaku aah! Sensasinya membuat dibawah sana semakin basah!

"Sekarang nikmatilah Sakura tapi jangan sampai klimaks jika kau klimaks hukumanmu akan bertambah."

Hah hukuman!? "a-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun a-akuh ta-tak melakukan apahpun kann? Aakh shh..." getarannya semakin kencang.

"Hn. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama 15 menit bodoh." dia mengetuk jidatku. Ugh! Sial hanya karena itu aku dihukum?

"U'uh!" meski susah aku tetap mendenguskan kekesalanku, setelah mengecup singkat bibirku Sasuke-kun kembali meletakkan laptop dipangkuannya. Akan kuhancurkan laptop-nya itu!

Pacaraan dengan Sasuke-kun sungguh berat. Sifat Sasuke-kun sangat keras, egois, dingin dan tak terbantahkan. Aku harus selalu menuruti kemauannya, ya, aku menurutinya karena aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku memang terlalu bodoh dan polos, meski Hinata juga polos tapi dia tidak bodoh sepertiku haaa... Aku mempercayai cinta pertamaku dan saking percayanya aku terpedayai. Terkadang ada rasa ingin menolak tapi... Aku tak pernah bisa untuk mengabaikan Sasuke-kun.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesarku adalah; apakah Sasuke-kun juga mencintaiku? Maksudku seserius aku yang sangat mencintainya.

Oh Kami-sama bolehkah aku berharap...?

Sasuke-kun begitu dewasa, umurnya pun berbeda 10 tahun diatasku. Dia sangat tampan, pintar bahkan jenius, berkarisma dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolaknya. Walau Ino membencinya, aku berani jamin kalau Sasuke mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama gadis pirang itu tak akan sanggup menolak.

Dan sedangkan aku hanya gadis oh bukan, maksudku wanita yang berumur 18 tahun. Memang sudah dapat KTP sih... Tapi bukan KTP yang menjadi masalahnya disini. Aku merasa tertinggal jauh dari Sasuke-kun.

Air mata mengalir turun dari sudut mataku, vebrator diselangkanganku tak lagi nikmat rasanya, aku ingin mencopotnya! Hanya penis Sasuke-kun yang boleh masuk dikewanitaanku!

"Sakura ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke-kun terlihat panik ketika aku mencoba mengelap air mata sial! Padahal aku tak ingin terlihat menangis dihadapannya.

Dia mendekatiku, "ada apa katakan padaku?!" ucapannya sedikit memaksa.

"Umm~ aku klimaks dan aku takut kau menghukumku." kataku sedikit berbohong, aku memang agak sedikit takut pada hukumannya, tapi aku berjanji akan tetap menerimanya.

Selama ini aku berusaha bersikap dewasa dan selalu mengimbanginya itu upayaku agar Sasuke-kun tetap menyukaiku.

Aku takut dia meninggalkanku...

Air mataku kembali menetes. "hn. Baiklah tidak ada hukuman."

"Ah tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun a-aku hanya bergurau tadi, kau boleh menghukumku kok ng~" membuat Sasuke-kun senang adalah kebahagiaanku. Akan kulakukan apapun itu.

Sasuke-kun menghela nafas lalu ia bergerak kearah bawahku. Vebrator tak lagi berdengung dan telah lepas dari lorongku, setelah itu mulut Sasuke-kun meraup seluruh kewanitaanku, "kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau tak menyukai vebrator ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajahku yang masih kaget.

"Um suka kok, memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?" ya, suka sih tapi aku lebih menyukai penismu Sasuke-kun!

"Kau tidak klimaks dengan ini." hah Di-dia kok bisa tahu? Aargh! Sasuke-kun selalu tahu kondisiku bahkan pikiranku juga.

Apa semua pria dewasa seperti dia?

"Da-darimana kau tahu aku klimaks atau tidak?" kuberanikan diri tuk bertanya.

"Dari rasa vaginamu."

"O-oh begitu ya..." ukh memang rasa seperti apa yang membuatnya berbeda?

"Hn sudah hampir jam tidurmu, sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang." Sasuke-kun mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Aku mulai merona lagi.

"Inikan masih jam sepuluh kurang..." kataku basa basi.

"Anak kecil tidak ada yang tidurnya lewat jam sepuluh." sialan lagi-lagi kata-kata itu lagi!

"A-aku bukan anak kecil!" kupukul pundaknya kala ia mulai menghimpit tubuhku, dia terkekeh geli sekali, Ugh! Menyebalkan!

"Sakuraah..." mata kelamnya menatap mata emelardku intens. Begitu indah, aku tak mau melepaskannya sampai kapanpun!

"Aku mencintaimuh aaah Sasuke-kun! Oh!"

Senyum serengainya mengembang, "kalau itu aku sudah tahu uh!" pompaan pinggulnya semakin cepat, aku akan menuju klimaks-ku lagi. Sasuke-kun begitu bersemangat dan aaaah! Pelukanku meregang, pertahanan kami jebol secara bersamaan. Sasuke-kun tak benar-benar menindihku, dia memelukku erat dan mengambil posisi menyamping, kami saling memeluk. "kau tak keberatankan jika aku tak mencabutnya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu mencium lehernya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan penyatuaan ini saat tertidur.

Sasuke-kun mengeratkan pelukan kami, aku tahu dia tersenyum saat mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Akupun membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat membuat bagian bawah sana juga mengerat ah...

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menghilangkan mimpiku. Ya, mimpi yang tak asing memang, dalam mimpi pun aku dan Sasuke-kun ber-erotis-ria.

Aku bangun lebih dulu sedangkan Sasuke-kun masih tertidur pulas, posisinya terlentang dan mendengkur halus. Entah sejak kapan ia melepaskan penyatuan kami.

Ugh! Agak perih tapi ini lebih baik daripada saat pertama kali.

Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun tak menutup tirai jendela dan linggrie-ku berserakan dimana-mana. Haaa~ tak mau ambil pusing aku bergegas untuk mandi. Untung hari ini jadwalku free yeeey...

Setelah mandi aku membereskan kamar Sasuke-kun yang sedikit berantakan lalu menyiapkan teh untukku dan kopi untuk Sasuke-kun.

Sedikit kuguncangkan tubuh Sasuke-kun agar bangun, "Sasuke-kun bangun ini sudah pagi lho!"

"Ngh!" tapi dia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya kebawah selimut ugh! Dasar pria dewasa pemalas!

Kuputuskan untuk menonton tv sambil menunggunya bangun. Seperti biasa acara infotaiment dipagi hari menghiasi hampir seluruh saluran televisi.

"[Berita terbaru dan terpanas hari ini datang dari pria single tertampan edisi 2015, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang katanya single itu disiyalir telah memiliki kekasih secara diam-diam. Entah darimana foto-foto itu beredar, gadis berambut pirang yang tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke ini diduga kuat sebagai kekasih-"] klik!

Hatiku berubah gelisah tak kuasa mendengar berita itu. Aaargh gadis yang dicium Sasuke-kun itu bukan aku! Bukan aku!

Sasuke-kun berselingkuh? Dibelakangku? Hiks...hiks...

Baru kali pertama aku merasa sepanas dan sesakit ini ugh! Rasanya sakit sekali,

Aku kesal dan juga marah tapi... aku tidak bisa membencinya...

Ja-jadi harus bagaimana...?

'Selingkuh.' kata itu terus berotasi diotakku, hatiku masih terus memanas.

Aku meremas dada kiriku, "hiks, Kaa-chan..." aku sakit hati Kaa-chan hiks hiks hiks hiks... Air mataku tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Kau tak berpikir aku selingkuh kan?"

Aku tersentak, "Sa-suke-kun?" dia sudah bangun? Dan memelukku dari belakang.

Refleks kuberontak dan menjauh, "ya! Sasuke-kun berselingkuh kan? Buktinya sudah tersebar dimedia!" untuk pertama kalinya aku marah dan membentaknya secara langsung.

"Ck, kau percaya berita murahan itu?" dia masih saja bersikap santai begitu, padahal sudah jelas bersalah.

"Hn. Duduklah! Akan kujelaskan kalau aku tak bersalah apalagi selingkuh dibelakangmu." dia tak mengakuinya, dan malah menepuk-nepuk sofa agar aku duduk disampingnya. Aku tak akan menurutinya!

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu." mataku membulat saat tangan kekarnya menarikku, "kyaaaaa!" aku sudah berada dipangkuannya dalam sekejap.

Dan merona Sasuke-kun hanya memakai boxer ketat, sialnya dia tampak seksi sekali ugh!

Tidak! Tidak! Aku kan sedang marah padanya! Tak boleh terpesona!

Jemari besar Sasuke-kun lincah mengetik di apple-tap miliknya. Mau tak mau akupun jadi memperhatikannya. "perhatikan ini baik-baik." Sasuke-kun membuka situs youtube dan memutar ulang berita yang tadi disiarkan.

Aku melengos, "ugh! Aku tak mau lihat!" tungkasku! Yang benar saja dia benar-benar tak mengerti perasaanku ya?

Dia memegang daguku agar tetap memperhatikan berita itu, "sudah kubilang lihat dulu!" katanya lagi.

Hiks menyebalkan! Tidak tahu apa setiap aku melihat foto-foto itu pasti air mataku keluar! Pria dewasa memang kejam!

Sasuke-kun mengusap lembut kedua pipiku yang basah, "jangan menangis, coba kau perhatikan foto itu, lihat dibagian bibir, apa bibirku segelap itu warnanya?" ekh! i-tuu... Ya bibir Sasuke-kun... Tak segelap itu! Dan juga...

"Apa bibirku setebal itu?" tidak! Bibir Sasuke-kun tidak setebal itu!

Jadi...

"Tapi yang difoto itu mirip Sasuke-kun." kuberanikan diri bertanya sambil menatapnya.

"Pria bodoh itu hanya mengikuti penampilanku saja."

Doeng!? Ja-jadi yang difoto itu bukan Sasuke-kun? Beritanya hanya gosip? Eeeeekh! Memang gosip kan?

Ugh! Bodohnya aku gampang tersulut gosip murahan itu! Dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"Kau ini kekasihku dan kita sering berciuman. Masa kau bisa keliru dengan hal bodoh begini?" ugh Sasuke-kun benar aku memang bodoh!

Wajahku memerah malu, "ha-habisnya kan mirip," cicitku.

"Ck, tidak mirip! Aku jauh lebih tampan dari Sasuke gadungan itu!" ugh! Dasar sombong!

"Dasar cengeng!" aargh! Lagi-lagi dia mengolokku!

"A'aaaah! Sasuke-kun!" sontak ku memukul keras dadanya, "habisnya aku kan-"

"Apa?" uh aku kan belum selesai mengatakannya!

"Aku cemburu!" seruku membuatnya terkekeh geli,

"Cemburu pada Sasuke gadungan heh?"

Sialan!

Dia mengcup lembut bibirku, morning kiss...

Kulepaskan pautan bibir kami, "katakan padaku kalau Sasuke-kun benar-benar mencintaiku!" pintaku padanya.

"Hn aku kan sudah pernah mengatakannya," ugh! Maksudku bukan itu, " iya katakan dengan serius. Seserius aku..."

Dia kembali mendengus, "asal kau tahu Haruno Sakura aku selalu serius dengan kata-kataku. Kau tak perlu meragukan cintaku."

"Pokoknya katakan! Katakan! Katakan! Katakan! Katamphh~" bibirku dibungkam lagi. Ups! Aku kelepasan sikap chidish-ku keluar padahal susah payah kupertahankan ugh sial!

"Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?" mataku melebar sempurna.

Bukan hanya penyataan cinta tapi Sasuke-kun juga melamarku! Aku tidak percaya ini kotak putih transparan terbuka dan ada cincin bertahta berlian disana... Oh kami-sama...

Aku terharu dan bahagia, "kyaaaa! tentu saja aku mau Sasuke-kun ayo kita menikah!" aku menghambur pelukan padanya.

Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Sasuke-kun!

Dia mengetuk jidatku, "Menikahnya nanti, kalau usiamu genap 24 tahun." Hah? a-apa katanya? 24 tahun? 6 tahun lagi dong? Huaaaaaa...

"Ukh, itu masih lama sekali, nanti kau keburu tua!" dengusku.

Ugh! Dia tersenyum licik, "tua? Itu tidak mungkin, kupastikan saat berumur 50th nanti aku masih akan terlihat muda!" awet muda? Ugh! percaya diri sekali dia. "dan lagi aku tak mau dianggap pedofil sih."

"Aaaagh! Sasuke-kun sudah kubilang aku ini bukan anak kecil!" untuk kedua kalinya aku marah lalu menyingkir dari pangkuannya.

Dia memelukku lagi dan meletakkan dagunya dipucuk kepalaku. "aku tahu itu . Tapi aku hanya ingin menikahimu saat kau sudah dewasa, ketika waktunya tiba... Semuanya... Akan lebih mudah Sakura." a-aku tak begitu mengerti tapi perkataan Sasuke-kun membuat perasaanku senang, lega dan sangat bahagia.

Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun...

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" ya aku percaya!

Aku mengangguk pelan, "gadis pintar..." pujiannya membuatku mendelik, "wanita Sasuke-kun! Wanita!" protesku!

"Iya wanitaku yang cantik."

.

.

.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

Omake...

Kehidupan monotonku berubah sejak mata kelamku terfokus pada Haruno Sakura yang terpampang pada tv LCD ukuran jumbo digedung pencakar langit. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tertarik pada seorang gadis yang umurnya jauh dibawahku. Awalnya kupikir apakah wajar jika aku menyukai gadis belia diumurku yang sudah segini?

Akupun mencoba menyangkal perasaan ini agar tetap terlihat jadi pria dewasa yang normal.

Tapi ternyata kewarasanku tak mau menuruti kemauanku. Apalagi ketika gadis bermata emerald itu berlenggok seksi diatas panggung, rasanya ingin kuikat selamanya diranjangku agar tak ada seorangpun yang melihat body seksinya selain aku!

Setelah mencari tahu tentang gadisku, akupun segera bertindak!

"Itachi-nii mulai sekarang aku bergabung di agency-mu." ucapku lantang.

Untuk beberapa detik kakakku yang keriputan itu melongo menatapku. "kau mau jadi artis Sasuke?" aku mengangguk mantap.

"lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan Uchiha?" tanyanya tajam

Aku memutar bolamata, "tentu saja tetap ku jalankan."

"Kau yakin bisa menjalankan keduanya?"

"Iya."

Dan akupun bergabung di management agency Akatsuki yang didirikan oleh kakakku. Entah semua ini kebetulan atau tidak, tapi aku merasa Sakura memang ditakdirkan untukku. Bahkan saat pertemuan pertama kami dia langsung menembakku. "a-aku menyukaimu maukah kau jadi pacarku." hn. Khas anak jaman sekarang sekali pernyataan cintanya. Tapi lumayan juga dan jawabanku tentu saja, "hn. Baiklah."

Dia terlihat senang sampai menari dengan riangnya membuatku tertawa geli, serasa kehidupan monotonku tersingkirkan dalam sekejap. Aku suka suasana baru hatiku.

Sakura gadis yang lucu menurutku dan sangat penurut. Seperti 'kucing' pikirku.

Aku tahu dia selalu berusaha bersikap dewasa didepanku sampai semua sikap egoisku ia terima. Ku akui aku sedikit kelewatan tidak, sangat malah. Habis... Kadang aku sangat kesal dengan sikap kepura-puraan dewasanya dan kemolekan tubuhnya saat berlenggok diatas panggung. Maka dari itu kubiarkan saja keegoisanku terus mengalir... Cih kadang aku juga benci pada sifat egois khas Uchiha-ku ini.

Aku mulai serius kala ia memberikan keperawanannya padaku, rasanya aku tak bisa melepaskannya. Tidak, aku yang tidak bisa lepas darinya. Saat mengagahinya aku mulai risau...

Aku akan semakin tergantung padanya...

Pikiran untuk segera mengikat Sakura terus mengelilingi otakku...

Aku mengunjungi kediaman Haruno tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Tujuanku untuk meminta restu dan sudah kuduga meminta restu tak semudah meminta makanan.

Kizashi-san tak mensetujui hubunganku dengan anak gadisnya. Namun akupun tak menyerah begitu saja, ku kerahkan segala macam upaya untuk meyakinkan calon mertuaku ini. Sampai akhirnya dia menyetujuiku. 'Hn, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan kemauannya.' moto ayahku menguatkanku sampai detik ini.

"Baiklah aku merestuimu tapi dengan dua syarat..." aku menyimak dan menatap matanya tanpa ragu.

"Buatlah putriku jatuh cinta padamu." hn anak gadismu sudah terjerat cintaku paman!

Aku mengangguk mantap syarat pertama sangat mudah dan bahkan sudah kudapatkan!

"Kau bisa menikahinya saat usianya cukup. Minimal ketika usianya berumur 24 tahun."

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N:** Kayaknya ini fic sungguh terlaluh! xD mizu tunggu review nya aja gimana? xD


End file.
